1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system of applying pesticides without drift and is more particularly concerned with an apparatus and process for the broadcast spraying of particulates.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, the acreage sprayiing of herbicides has been carried out by spraying devices attached to helicopters, the herbicide being dispensed as liquid discharged through nozzles mounted on the helicopter. Pelleted herbicides have also been dispensed with helicopters by adapting a seeder attachment. Simplex Manufacturing Co. of Portland, Oreg. produces these seeder devices under the name SIMPLEX SEEDER. Recently, the U.S. Government and many companies have barred the use of helicopters for spraying herbicides since the pattern of distribution of the herbicide can be materially altered by the air currents, with the danger of applying the herbicide to the wrong area.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,708,596 discloses a sprayer which uses a centrifugal blower for directing air out of the discharge end of a barrel to entrain liquid delivered by a nozzle to the discharge end. U.S. Pat. No. 3,994,437 teaches using a blower for directing a fluid carrier (air) through a conduit for entraining a plurality of microdispensers which encapsulate biologically active chemicals. This patent also teaches injecting a second material in liquid form into the fluid carrier, the second fluid being another biological agent or a sticker substance adapted to facilitate attachment of the microdispensers to living organisms.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,594,478 discloses an insecticide sprayer in the form of a nozzle which when water passes therethrough, entrains the insecticide. U.S. Pat. No. 3,233,832 teaches the regulating of the volume of a sprayed liquid according to the speed of the vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,111,364 discloses the use of a blower with an air manifold from which diverging conduits extend from the manifold for discharging the herbicide.
The present invention more accurately and evenly dispenses particulates, in a uniform pattern.